massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
SSV Tannenberg
The SSV Tannenberg E'R-1 (Systems Alliance Space Vehicle Exploration Reconnaissance 1) was a Systems Alliance starship and is currently operated by the Citadel Exploratory Investiagtion Unit. She is a highly advanced deep scout frigate, the best of the Normandy class, co-developed by the current Citadel Council races using Reaper technology and parts of destroyed Reapers after the Reaper War. She is optimized for exploration missions deep within unmapped regions. Commissioned in 2378, the Tannenberg serves as the Citadel Exploratory Investigation Unit's main source of transportation and base of operations. The Tannenberg is named after the Battle of Tannenberg in 1944, a major battle of the First World War. Internal Layout Deck 1: Captain's Cabin The topmost deck of the ship is entirely comprised of the captain's quarters. The Captain's Cabin features a full-sized bed, bathroom with a shower, desk, and standard furniture. It also contains a multimedia system that functions as a television set, a music player, a clock, and other uses. A private terminal for monitoring basic information and reading emails, and a locker can also be found. There is also a display case for medals and awards, and a large tank for various animals, both earthly and alien. There are also picture frames featuring friends and family. Deck 2: Combat Information Center The command deck of the SR-2 is comprised of the ship's bridge, Combat Information Center, Research Labs, Armory (both standard weapons and unique prototypes are stored here), Communications Room and main airlock. From the bridge, the ship is piloted while communicating with the ship's artificial intelligence ODIN. The CIC of the ER-1 is centered around a large intergalactic map which can be used to plot the Tannenberg's course through both the Milky Way and Andromeda Galaxies. The Armory and the Research Lab are situated behind the CIC similarly to the SSV Normandy. The lab on the ship's starboard side is stocked with state-of-the-art lab equipment and includes a terminal where information on species can be read. The Armory on the ship's port side displays acquired weapons and a weapons locker where the crew's loadout can be organized. The second deck also features a Communications Room, which is situated between the Armory and Research Lab. The room contains a large circular conference table where people can hold briefings and discussions with others at the table and via hologram and the crew. Deck 3: Crew's Quarters Edit The third deck of the ship is where the crew spends most of their downtime. It includes Executive Officer's Offices, crew quarters, bathrooms, life support control, a mess-hall run by a mess sergeant and the AI core. ODIN's Core is located in the Main Battery room, which is located between the Executive Officer's Offices and the Medical Bay. The Starboard Observation includes a library and a study. Port Observation contains a bar, a television set, a movie viewer, a radio, a card table, and other commodities. Deck 4: Engineering Edit The fourth deck of the ship is the engineering deck, which houses the Drive Core. Engineers that maintain the ship are found here, along with a trash compactor and the ship's security systems. Deck 5: Hangar Edit The lowest deck is the hangar, where a shuttle is stored. The hangar deck is also where news correspondants and requistions officers can be found. ODIN ODIN, which stands for Onboard Defense and Intelligence Network, is the AI of the Tannenberg and is represented by a holographic floating white mass that changes shape as he speaks. He can be found at various terminals throughout the ship where he can provide basic information about the Normandy's various rooms and decks and general information. ODIN functions as the defense for the Tannenberg and had his AI based on EDI's and as such is given free reign of the ship, except the for the course the ship takes which is controlled primarily by the pilot. The Council restricted access to some of ODIN's files due to the nature of the work ODIN is involved in, as a major war could potentially break out if any of the information ODIN contains was leaked. ODIN also spends a large portion of processing power studying the ships, weapon systems, and maps of the Andromeda Galaxy, as most of that information has never been properly recorded or organized, and such information could prove vital to the Council should the two galaxies ever start war, and also for the general purpose of studying for future generations. Systems The Tannenberg ER-1 is considered the current epitomy of the Milky Way Galaxy's technology, and as such, it is equipped with the most advanced systems the galaxy has ever produced. Its advanced stealth system is an upgraded version of the Normandy's, where it stores heat within a network of lithium heatsinks deep within the ship's hull, but also cycles the heat in order create an almost perfectly absolute-zero environment that hides the ship from all known sensors. The ship's plating is also equipped with plating that reflects light, and can hide the ship from plain sight. The ship also features an Athena drive core, which allows flight multiple times the speed of light, as well as superior sublight acceleration and maneuverability to any known starship. Armament *'Fenik Cannon :The Fenik Magnetic-Hydrodynamic Weapon is a weapon previously utilized by Reapers and upgraded by the Citadel's engineering teams. The weapon fires a bright white and blue beam. In combat, the Fenik Cannon is strong enough to pierce through a planet almost to it's core, but can be toned down to avoid collateral damage. Defenses *'Kinetic Barriers' :The Tannenberg has multicore shielding utilizing Cyclonic Barrier Technology. The CBT has been upgraded significantly by not only creating rapidly oscillating kinetic barriers, but also constantly refreshes the shields, creating a ripple effect that strenghtens the shield's defensive power. *'Heavy Ship Armor' :The Tannenberg is equipped with Volus designed ship armor. The armor is unsurpassed in strength because it's made with synthesite, a synthetic material developed to be 130% stronger than diamond and is crushed by mass effect fields into super-dense layers and stacked to create a nearly perfect defense. Propulsion & Power *'Antimatter Thrusters' :The Normandy's main propulsion is provided by four large antimatter thrusters. Antimatter particles are directly injected into a reaction chamber filled with matter in an "uncontrolled" manner, where each particle is randomly added to matter. The resulting matter-antimatter annihilation provides unmatched motive power. The antimatter can be added in a "controlled" manner, where one particle of antimatter is added to one particle of matter, drastically increasing the effectiveness of the thrusters. The exhaust of these thrusters is capable of permanently scarring a planet. *'Athena Drive Core' :Integral to the Normandy’s stealth systems, the medium-sized Athena Drive Core is a refined version of the Tantalus Drive Core and it not only generates mass concentrations that the Tannenberg "falls into", allowing it to move without the use of heat-emitting thrusters, it also "cycles" this heat, allowing the Tannenberg to essentially enter an almost absolute-zero state where it can't be detected by any known means. It also generates the mass effect field around the ship that enables faster-than-light travel. Category:Starships Category:Articles by Misty347